


warmth rang true inside these bones

by asinfastmovies



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Babies, F/M, Families of Choice, Halloween, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Traditions, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asinfastmovies/pseuds/asinfastmovies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six Halloweens that Scott, Stiles, and Allison share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	warmth rang true inside these bones

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Sarah](http://inhale.livejournal.com) for looking this over and for the encouraging words! For [Taelor](http://romasquerade.livejournal.com) because she's been sick and down lately and also because she is the best. Any mistakes are my own and these characters are property of Jeff Davis/MTV.

Scott's family moves in down the street from Stiles the summer after Scott turns five and he is thrilled. Stiles is loud, big mouth full of crooked teeth except where there are two missing on the upper right side, and energetic, and he keeps Scott company and happy. Scott's mom works a lot and that means Scott spends most days running around Stiles' backyard with him, digging holes and scuffling in the dirt. Stiles' mom makes them hose their arms off at the side of the house before they can have lunch, and they eat grilled cheeses and carrot sticks on the front steps, the door propped open behind them and the sounds of Mrs. Stilinski humming tunelessly drifting out from the kitchen.

Stiles hammers on Scott's front door at eight on a Sunday morning, says, "Sorry Mrs. McCall, is Scott here?" when she answers the door in her robe, and he's got an envelope clutched in his hands when Scott's mom steps back to let him pass.

Some milk sloshes out of Scott's cereal bowl and onto Stiles' leg when he hops up next to Scott on the couch but Stiles ignores it, says instead, "You need to check the mail! We got teachers!"

Scott's mom doesn't even scold him when he nearly dumps his breakfast on the floor in his haste to get to the mailbox because when he brings back the envelope and she tears it open neatly and hands it to him, the name of the teacher on his letter matches the one on Stiles' letter and he's so glad he feels like his smile might break his face in two.

Stiles is the one to come up with the idea of trick-or-treating together. They watch _Toy Story 2_ on a rainy Tuesday in September, laying on the floor in Stiles' living room, itchy with chicken pox and home sick from school, and Stiles says, "We should be them for Halloween! Woody and Buzz, we should be them."

Stiles is Buzz because he wanted to make a space suit out of cardboard and Scott is Woody because he already has a cowboy hat and lots of plaid shirts, and Stiles' mom walks them around the neighborhood just before it starts getting dark. It's cold and Scott is shivering and sleepy by the end of the night, but when he and Stiles are dumping their candy on Stiles' bedroom floor and swapping with each other, he also thinks it's the best Halloween he's ever had.

\- - -

They stop trick-or-treating when they turn thirteen and decide they're "too old" for that sort of thing, and instead they ride their bikes to the Blockbuster and rent horror movies, buy bags of Halloween candy at the grocery store, and camp out in Stiles' bedroom.

By the time they're fifteen they've got it down to a science: they always rent at least one horror movie that came out that year and one older one, and Stiles' always insists on buying the Kiddie Mix because "come on Scott, it's a classic for a reason!" He ends up picking through Scott's Wonka Mix by the middle of the second movie though, but Scott doesn't mind because Stiles' never gets mad when Scott falls asleep before the end of the third one, drooling into the collar of Stiles' shirt and leaning heavily into his side.

Scott always wakes up feeling slightly sick but with his face tucked into Stiles' neck, and Stiles' dad makes them hash browns and scrambled eggs for breakfast, reminds them to return the movies when he leaves for work.

\- - -

The next year Scott is sixteen and he's breaking tradition to take Allison to a movie, doesn't think to ask if Stiles minds because he's got a girlfriend now, one who's older and beautiful, and who might grab his hand in the theater at the scary parts and let him kiss her after the lights go down.

Scott picks Allison up in his mom's car and pays for her ticket, buys them popcorn and a soda to share. He doesn't remember what the movie was about later, because Allison snuggles into his side as soon as the previews start, and when he drives her home, she leans in to kiss him after he parks outside her house and doesn't stop until the front porch light comes on.

Scott bikes to Stiles' house the next morning and eats the same breakfast the sheriff always makes, chatters about his date with Allison, and Stiles smiles and says, "Congrats man, sounds like you had a good time."

\- - -

Two years later and Scott and Stiles have folded Allison into their routine. It's their senior year and Allison has had a job at Papa Murphy's since spring so she brings over two jack o'lantern pepperoni pizzas when she's done with work that evening. Scott makes sure they pick up a bag of Milky Way and Milky Way Midnight minis for her when they buy their own candy, and they come up with a list of movies together in study hall that afternoon.

They watch movies in the den at Scott's house instead and it's not exactly the same, of course, but Stiles stills eats all the Laffy Taffy out of Scott's bag and Allison still ends up with her head on his shoulder for the entirety of the first movie. Scott still falls asleep before they finish all the movies, but this time it's with Allison's feet tucked under his thigh and with her trying to throw popcorn into Stiles' mouth across Scott's lap and Stiles trying to throw Sweet Tarts into her's.

\- - -

Their sophomore year of college they go to a party at the house of one of Stiles' friends from his classics class, and Stiles and Allison spends at least two weeks trying to agree on a couple's costume that works for three people.

They end up going as the three little pigs -- Stiles carrying sticks, Allison with fake bricks, and Scott carrying straw and complaining about being the dumbest of the pigs -- because it's easy, cheap, and more recognizable than wearing t-shirts with letters and going as Alvin and the Chipmunks.

Stiles loses his props five minutes after they get to the party, Allison soon after, and Scott has still got his straw under one arm when they walk the two blocks to the all-night Denny's at half past three in the morning on their way home from the party.

\- - -

Deciding on a costume for Bridgit takes even more planning than their three person costume from the year before, and ends up just as hastily decided.

They debate putting her in a tiger costume and calling her Hobbes, veto it on the basis that doing that means that one of them has to dress up as Calvin and it's only dinner with Scott's mom and Stiles' dad. Stiles' almost talks them into committing to a dinosaur costume the night after they all watch _Jurassic Park_. In the end, Scott is the one who decides by buying a lobster costume that he sees at Target when he's picking up candles for the pumpkins they carved. He convinces Stiles and Allison it's hilarious to dress Bridgit up in the costume and carry her around in a steel kettle like the baby on the outside of the package, and they agree because it's somehow already Halloween and they have to be at Scott's mom's house in half an hour.

Scott's mom laughs and coos over Bridgit when she answers the door, and she kisses Scott, Allison, and Stiles on the cheek in succession as she ushers them in. Stiles' dad laughs as well, tickles Bridgit until she gurgles and grins toothless up at him, and he scoops her up out of the pot to cuddle her against his chest, and Scott considers it a costume well done.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [tumblr](http://lisafremonts.tumblr.com) if anyone is interested!


End file.
